


Kissing underneath the mistletoe

by liz_mo



Series: You and Joe? Yeah, right. [2]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_mo/pseuds/liz_mo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos wants to kiss Joe under the mistletoe, but there are unforseen obstacles...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing underneath the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [genteelrebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genteelrebel/gifts).



The band was playing Christmas carols with rock songs thrown in, the decorations glittered and mulled wine flowed freely as did the beer.

"Joe's" was celebrating Christmas.

  
The strategically placed mistletoe - Methos was sure it was all Amanda's fault - had given him serious problems this evening.

In a seldom fit of romanticism he had promised his lover a while ago that he would never kiss anyone else again - or at least until his lover was dead, he had quickly amended.

His lover had laughed and promised the same.

  
Now the blasted tradition seriously interfered with Methos' enjoyment of the evening for he'd had to dodge almost all the women and several men already as they tried to manoeuvre him to the mistletoe.

And the one person he wanted to kiss, kiss so fiercely that Methos could barely think of anything else, made no move to be even near the darn thing.

For the same reasons he himself didn't, Methos realized.

He grinned in a feral way and emptied his beer in one swallow.

Time to put some cunning methosian plan into action.

  
*

  
But as sometimes happened it didn't quite go as well as Methos had intended.

As he danced with several people closer and closer to the mistletoe in the hopes of attracting his lover's attention, Methos realized that his plan would fail spectacularly.

Duncan McLeod was standing under the mistletoe, grinning expectantly at him.

  
McLeod wanted to kiss him?

  
Methos manoeuvred his dancing partner closer, curiosity picked. (caveat: It must be ‘piqued' , of course, but I just didn't think of it, when writing it.)

If the Highlander couldn't give him a satisfying answer he'd just kick McLeod in the neither regions and get out of here. But then, maybe he would do that anyway.

  
Then Methos saw his salvation.

  
He smiled. That was also true in every other sense of the word.

His lover was standing next to the oblivious Highlander.

  
Joe.

  
Methos let his smile morph into a seductive grin.

The Highlander matched it but Joe's eyes widened in comprehension and he looked like maybe he would have liked to sprout wings and flee.

  
Methos let the grin fade and looked at McLeod seriously.

  
"I'm not going to kiss you, McLeod," he announced and even though the conversation and music had been pretty loud a few seconds ago, within a few more moments everyone had stopped talking and the band had stopped playing.

  
Methos gulped. That hadn't been in his plan. He'd just intended to tell McLeod that he had a lover to get out of kissing him, not announce it to the whole room.

But it seemed he had no choice. Hopefully he'd be able to make it up to Joe later.

Methos took a deep breath.

  
"I'm in love with someone," he said, "and I promised my lover that I would kiss no one else. "

  
The Highlander raised an eyebrow, surprise clear on his face.

  
Methos took another deep breath and risked a look at Joe who looked just as surprised as McLeod but for a different reason. Then Joe smiled that little, private smile of his and Methos knew he had permission to go ahead.

He might get a scolding later about immortals and their on-the-cuff-plans but they were good.

Methos shifted his stance so that he was facing Joe, grabbed his hand and pulled him slowly into his arms.

  
After Joe had adjusted his stance so he was standing securely, Methos kissed him.

  
And kissed him.

  
And kissed him, even as he was dimly aware of McLeod saying "You and Joe? Yeah, right." And then the crowd gave whoops and applause and cat calls.

And still Methos was kissing Joe.

  
He couldn't get enough.

The warmth and smell and feel of the man in his arms he never wanted to give up on.

  
And ‘Never' was a really long time. 

  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.squidge.org/peja/cgi-bin/viewstory.php?sid=37340>


End file.
